Safe Point
by Anais23
Summary: 'As I open up my eyes, I see her, sitting beside me on my bed.' One-shot. First person point of view.


***This is my first time writing, and I'm excited! :)  
hope you'll like it~!  
I do not own The Walking Dead. :)  
RICK and BETH pairing! please enjoy! :D**

*****_*****

I run to the safest place where they can't get me, nor eat me.  
I see a store, maybe it is clear of those walkers.  
I immediately crouch down next to a blue store. It looks like it's a pharmacy.  
Great. Supplies.  
As I walk to the door, I hear my name being called.

"Rick!" He says. It's Daryl. He's looking for me. We got split up. He accidentally fired my rifle coz he just saw a deer next to our car.  
That's very rare. At that time I remembered Carl. Damn it.  
If Daryl didn't get so much excited. He should have just killed it with his crossbow.

I should get up, move around, go back to the car. They might be looking for me  
Maybe those walkers are gone now.

I get up. I feel dizzy. The store is splitting up into two. I sit again. Everything's in a blur. Is this hallucination? I can't even hear a thing. I see a walker, approaching me, I lift my pistol, aim at the walker, then pull the trigger towards it. For a minute, I see his face, he's shaking me and definitely shouting at me. What's he saying? He's fading. I can see light. It's overcoming him. But I see Glenn beside him. They're pulling me up.

This dizziness, it's eating me up. It's calling me. I can't do anything. As they help me up towards the car,

I black out.

For a moment, I see Judith, being held up by a young woman. They're very happy. She walks towards me and she smiles. I see her. She has a blonde hair and her eyes are sparkling, her eyelashes flutters as she blinks.  
She holds out Judith to me then I kiss Judith and smile.  
She walks up close to me, so very close that I can see the outline of her hair. She's very small, indeed.  
As I lean to her, she kisses my forehead and whispers closely and slowly to my ear..

"What?" I say.

"Are you feeling fine..?" She says.

As I open up my eyes, I see her, sitting beside me on my bed.  
I feel heat then cold, heat and cold. Mixed up. I hate getting this. I feel my head, there's a towel soaked with water on it.  
The air is stinging in my skin. My eyes, it's hot.

"What?" I repeat, squinting at her. I can't see her well. I just opened up my eyes, dreamt about her.

"Are you feeling fine.. Rick?" She leans closer to me, pressing her hand against my neck.

"No.. I don't know.." I reply. Beth sure knows what she's doing. She really is helpful to us. How can I repay her? I owe her many things. She's been taking care of my Judith, she's been very important to me. I mean, to the group.

"Drink this." She gives me a cup filled with water and hands me a medicine. I sit up and drink the medicine. Then gave the half-filled cup of water to her. She pushes it back to my hand,

"Drink lots. Finish it, Rick.." She smiles at me. She presses her hands against my cheek then she kisses my forehead. She always does this to me. I feel embarrassed, but it's okay. I want more of it, honestly. Because the way she does it to me always makes me feel safe, cared, love even. I don't know what to think anymore. She's just a kid. Why am I acting, even feeling this way?  
I finish the cup of water and I give it to her.

"Feeling better?" She asks me.

I lie down again and I say, "Yeah.. thanks.." I look to her in the eye but she's not looking at me. She's wiping my arms with a towel soaked with water. She's concentrating.

"Can I?" She asks as she unbutton my shirt. I didn't say anything because she'll do it even if I reject. She wipes my chest gently. I feel cold coming in and heat coming out. The water is so cold.

"You're burning.." she says.

I can feel her. Her hands. Her hair touching my chest as she leans closely to wipe it. Her breath. I can't take this anymore so I sit up,

"I'm better. Thanks." I stare at her.

She stares back at me, "No, you're not." She pushes me down at the bed gently then I took her wrist and repeated, "I feel better. Thanks." Then I stare at her again.

"I got to watch the fence. I need to guard." I add. This will make her stop. I sit up then I button my shirt.

"Rick." She calls me gently.

I look at her then she roughly pushes me to bed. What the?

"Hey, that hurt." I stare at her.

"Sorry. You need to rest."

"But I need-"

"Goodness, have a fever. Do you want to have it again? You're so busy you don't think much of yourself.. you need to take good care of your body too if you want to keep us safe. Can a sick man do that? No. He can't. He'll die. You'll die. So just please? Rest." She takes a deep breath,stands up, takes the cup,

"I'll just get you a water." She adds then she disappears.

So much to want to guard outside. Well, she's right about almost everything. Damn. This is too embarrassing. I need to keep my cool. She's just like her father. A good person.

For a minute, I see her approaching me with a cup of water. She hands it to me and I sit up as I drink it. For the last 3 days, I almost do everything she tells me to do, like drink the medicine, take off my shirt to replace it, eat canned soup which I can't hold, so she feeds me.

I feel so better now. It's a blessing being taken care by her. She's so good at this. As I drink my last medicine, for sure the fever won't come back, I say,

"Thanks Beth." I look at her as she looks at me then she smiles, presses her cheeks against mine. She's so soft. Her cheeks. Her everything. She's so pure. She pulls away and smiles at me again.

"Well, your fever has gone down Rick, you can play now." She grins at me.

I look at her for a moment. I don't want to go yet. I want to stay here, being taken care of by her. I want her by my side. She'll make a good mother. Judith and Carl's mother. Yeah, she is Judith and Carl's mother. She is the one I need. My safe point. Safe, cared, loved that's what I feel.

I look at her and I say, "I think my fever's back again.. will you take care of me?" I grin.

She leans to me as I sit up then she kisses my nose, which in turn I kiss her lips. Her soft warm lips. Her bright pink lips. Her tongue sticking out to me as I stick out mine to hers. Her soul. I can feel her soul coming in my body. Her heat. The warmness of her. Something arouses ms as her body lingers to mine. I love her. Beth Greene, my wife.

Before I do something out of this world, I pull away then raise my eyebrow,

"So, will you, Beth Grimes?" I grin.

Her eyes are sparkling. She blushes as she giggles and she says, "it will be my pleasure." She pushes me down at the bed.

Then we go back to kissing.


End file.
